God Must Have Spent
by BornInTheBeautifulSouth
Summary: It's his wife's birthday, Draco and his children make breakfast and Draco remembers his favourite memories with his wife. Slightly Inspired by the Song by 'N Sync - God Must Have Spent
1. A Little More Time

God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You

The sun streamed through the curtains of my window, it would have woken me if I'd been awake, but no, I'd been up thinking about the question that had left my 5 year old son's lips yesterday. "Daddy, when did you know you loved mummy?". The truth is I can't remember, I remember a time when I hated her, when she hated me, I remember when we became friends and I'm living in a time where I love her and she loves me, but I can't for the life of me remember when it all changed. I look down at my beautiful wife, sleeping so peacefully, her slightly tamed hair lay out across our pillows. All I can do is smile, my angel. I can't even put into words my feelings for this incredible women laying next to me, it's a miracle were even together, it was defiantly something I hadn't foreseen. _Knock Knock._ Scorp must be awake. So I decide to get up, I open the door and see my beautiful little man, he's almost a spitting image of me, yet there's a softness in his eyes that's hers. I put my finger to my lip to tell him to not speak. I shut the door behind us. "Morning little man, is your sister still asleep?"

"Yes, daddy, when can I give mummy her present?"

"After we make her some breakfast, okay?" He nodded his little head and we walked down the stairs, I'd got used to the fact that we had to cook our own meals. 'No house elves' she had demanded when we first bought a house. I smiled as the memory came back.

* * *

_We had agreed to meet for dinner at her favourite restaurant, it was a muggle place, but honestly I didn't care, she enjoyed it, so did I. We'd been seeing each other for over a year, I wanted to ask her to move in, but I knew she would refuse to live in the manor or a flat. She wanted a modest life and children. So buying a house together would be the best solution. I ordered her favourite wine. Then the words spilled out, not quite how I wanted them to. "I know we've only been dating for a year, and I know how you hate the manor, so I was wondering if you might consider buying a house, with me?" The words came out painfully fast. I had a worried expression on my face, but a smile grew on her perfect face. _

"_If I were to say yes" She paused "You'd have to promise me one little thing."_

"_Anything you want"_

"_No House elves"_

"_Oh thank merlin, I thought you were gonna say separate bedrooms" I smirked at her, that was until she kicked me under the table. House hunting was awful though. But she finally found her perfect house and now 6 years down the road, here I am, still in the same house, still with her. Just with two little monsters to._

* * *

'_**Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep, your soul is like a secret that I never could keep when I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent, A little more time on you.' **_

I turn on the radio to hear the chorus of her favourite muggle song, by some 90's muggle boy band. I get to work on her favourite breakfast, Eggs Benedict. "Scorp, can you get some pumpkin juice out?"

"Can I have a glass too?"

"Of course you can" I laugh as he runs to the fridge. "Now why don't you go wake Cass up?"

"sure dad" I laugh again as he runs upstairs. Scorpius and Cassiopeia, my two favourite constellations. Our first holiday together in Australia we had seen Scorpius and our first date I pointed out Cassiopeia..

* * *

_"So what's that one called" she asked while she lies in my arms._

_"Don't lie, you know what its called" I give her a smile, smartest witch of our age._

_"Okay I do, but I like you to tell me"_

_"That is Scorpius, can you see how it looks like a a scorpion, with the tail and pincers"_

_"Can we name our first boy Scorpius?" I smile to her, she knows my family's traditions_

_"Are you sure, he can have a muggle name if you want"_

_"Scorpius is good" I lean over and kiss her._

* * *

The chorus of that song comes on again, listening to it now, it honestly describes her, she's always been just a little better than everyone else, she's smarter, more loving and most defiantly more beautiful. The next thing I hear is the children, coming down the stairs. Cassie's hair is my colour but, is as tamed as her mothers, her eyes are her mothers but she has my smile. "Ready to wake mummy up" They nod at me "Okay you to grab her presents, I'll take her breakfast" It takes about 5 minutes before we actually wake her up. She looks so happy, she opens her presents. When she finishes eating I take her plate downstairs and she follows me.

"Thank you Draco" she says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Happy Birthday darling" I say as I turn around and kiss her "you know the children want us to go to Florean's today"

"But it's cold out"

"Ice cream is ice cream to them" She giggles and I kiss her nose "Luna is looking after the children tonight" I give her a smirk "I was thinking dinner and then something we haven't done in a while" I kiss her neck and she looks into my eyes. Her eyes, still those brown orbs I remember from 1st year.

"You have no idea how much I love you" She kisses me and as I pull away

"Oh Hermione, I think I do, because I love you even more than that"

* * *

_It's the first day of my new job, it's not hard all I have to do is deliver folders to other wizards and witches in the department. As I knock on a door I hear a voice I recognise "Come in" She says, I slowly open the door. "Malfoy? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"_

"_Granger? I work here now" I remember like it was yesterday._

_We've been working together for weeks, today I'm finally going to ask her to come get a drink with me. I lightly knock on her door, her lovely voice beckons me in. A deep breath is taken and I open the door. "Hey Granger, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink later?"_

"_Sure Draco" she said as she blushed._

* * *

**6 Years Later**

"Scorp, don't forget to change before you arrive at Hogwarts"

"Yes mum"

"Don't come home unless it's Slytherin" I joke, which earns a slap from my wife

"Draco!"

"Okay I'm joking, anything but Hufflepuff"

"Don't need to worry dad, I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's always go in Slytherin"

"That they do Scorp"

"Dad! We've discussed this"

"Right, now your at Hogwarts in public it's Malfoy" I laughed and felt a tug on my trousers as Cassie pushed past

"Bye Scorp, I'll miss you" Cassie still had years to wait, I watch as my two children hug each other goodbye, then Hermione hugs our son and moves Cassie away. I bend down to Scorp's height.

"Okay, this is it, are you ready?"

"Yes I am dad" I hug him

"Good, now work hard, not too many detentions and I'll be proud whatever house your in"

"It wont be Hufflepuff I can promise that dad" I laugh

"Right on the train, go find Zabini's kid okay"

"Bye mum bye dad" I watch him board the train and a memory of my first day on the train to Hogwarts comes to mind.

* * *

_The door to the compartment slid open, standing there was a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth, already in her uniform, Crabbe and Goyle snigger, Zabini and me roll our eyes. "Is there something we can help you with?" I ask_

"_Oh yes, sorry to interrupt" She said politely, she looked a little intimidated by us "have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one"_

"_No, I'll keep a look out though" I smile at the girl "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way, this is Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini" I say as I point out each of my long time friends. "Pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger, I must be going I guess I'll see you around school" She was quickly gone._

"_Granger's a muggle name, is it not?" Zabini questioned, it was then that I realised that I could never be friends with that girl._

Boy was I wrong, I slip my arm around my wife and the other around my daughter.


	2. Weddings

Hermione had let a tear escape her eye at the beautiful scene before her, to me I was allowing a Weasley into the Malfoy family. His only son was about to marry Rose Weasley, who'd he apparently hated up until his 16th birthday when Albus threw him a party and she'd turned up in from what Marco Zabini described as a very 'flattering' dress. But never-the-less his son was marrying her, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. His beautiful Hermione on the other hand was overly emotional, especially when Mrs Weasley had declared that she would finally be officially part of the Weasley family, of course she'd been apart of it for years unofficially. To the right of Hermione was little Cass, or not so little any more, she'd just turned 17 and was already planning her wedding to Marco, which will **not** be happening soon. Marco was sat just behind her, I caught him kissing her neck during the service, thankfully Blaise hit him around the head before I did. Daphne then apologised on Marco's behalf while Cassiopeia just smirked, the Malfoy smirk. Cass had refused to be a bridesmaid after Marco dropped out as a grooms-man. However stood next to Rose was our youngest little Calliedora only 5, who was the flower girl and very proud of her self, apart from the blonde hair she was the spitting image of Hermione. I lean over and kiss her cheek, she responded laying her head on my shoulder and whispering "We did well didn't we?"

"That we did darling"

"You may now kiss the bride" Percy Weasley declared with a big smile, I rose and clapped as my son lent forward and kissed his wife.

It had only been a month and I was sat with Hermione at another wedding this time all 3 of our children were involved, Scorp the best man, Cass, maid of honour and little Callie flower girl again. This was the wedding of Albus Potter and Penelope Pucey, who according to Scorp were the most annoying couple ever. Harry and Ginny were happy to finally get one of the their children married, apparently James was gallivanting across America, and was only back for his brothers wedding. Everyone was suddenly very grown up. It made me feel old, me and Hermione have been married for 20 years now, but she's hardly aged at all, I still remember our first date.

* * *

_I __Apparated back into my flat, how could I forget my wallet, stupid, Hermione's gonna be waiting, next time I'll pick a wizarding pub instead of a muggle one in London. Looking at my watch I know I'm already late. "Shit, where is my bloody wallet?" After finding it I quickly disapparate to the nearest apparition point. I then start running. As I reached the pub I gained composure and entered, Hermione was sat at the bar. "I am so sorry I'm late"_

"_Your not that late" She turned and smiled at me, I sighed._

"_I couldn't find my wallet, I promise next time I wont be late"_

"_Next time?" _

"_I do plan on taking you out again Granger" She smiled_

"_Depends on how today goes doesn't it Malfoy?"_

* * *

Needless to say it went pretty good and I was early for our second date.

Two years later and it's Cassie's turn now, she currently getting ready in the manor and I'm trying to help calm Marco down, it reminds me of me at my wedding day.

* * *

"_Don't tell me to calm down Zabini!"_

"_Draco, just breathe, in 30 minutes or so you'll be married to the girl of your dreams and you'll look back to this moment and realise what a pansy your being"_

"_Shit, is Pansy coming?"_

"_Yes, she's coming with Theo"_

"_Oh shit, Hermione hates her" I start pacing again_

"_Daphne, can you get a calming draught from Lucius" Blaise calls out. "Drake, when Hermione walks out and you see her, and she sees you, you wont give a fuck about Pansy being here"_

"_Your right" Daphne came back and I downed the potion, just in time to see an usher telling us Hermione was ready. I took a deep breath. Blaise patted my shoulder._

"_You alright mate?" Hermione walked into view, on her fathers arm. She looked so beautiful, so amazing. Blaise took my silence as a yes. I don't think I breathed until the 'I Do's'_

* * *

Hermione rushed down, "Draco!"

"What is it love"

"I need your help with Cassiopeia" I rushed up into Cassie's bedroom to see her a nervous wreck, with Calliedora, Penelope and Lily Luna rushing around.

"Cass, come here sweetheart" I said softly.

"Daddy, I'm not sure I'm ready"

"Of course your ready, as soon as it's over you'll realise that, now are you ready to go down to your wedding?" She took a deep breath. I lent over and kissed Hermione, before she rushed down to take her seat. The bottom of the stairs was a photo opportunity, our Photographer took advantage of that. The music started playing , I gave Cass a kiss on the temple before starting to walk, the bridesmaids lead the way, the look on Marco's face said it all. No matter what I think about the boy, he loves my little girl. We reached the alter, I kissed her cheek and gave her hand to Marco's and took my seat by my wife, who cried again.

The reception was short lived with the newly-weds eager to get to the Honeymoon and Calliedora finally coming into her Magic and blowing up three chairs, the festivities ended early. I put Callie to bed before climbing in next to my Hermione, my beautiful, heavenly Hermione. I whispered.

"Don't worry it's only about 10 years till the next one"

"We could always have another baby?" She whispered back. I smiled and kissed her, we could I guess.


End file.
